


毒埃】成瘾

by zuizi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuizi/pseuds/zuizi





	毒埃】成瘾

·很病，真的很病，有车  
·关于“吃掉”，爱与食欲的交织。  
·慎入，真的慎入

埃迪·布洛克近期被偶发的眩晕袭击了，这种眩晕包括但不限于他骑在摩托上被风刮过眼睛或者他面对电脑正在修改稿件的时候出现，它越来越频繁地显现于他的生活里。最初他以为是那场灾难留下的后遗症，但当埃迪从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒差点因为眩晕把头栽进冰箱里时，他发觉问题严重到他不能再忽视，于是他出声询问及时伸出触手支撑他身体的共生体：“你知不知道我们的身体最近怎么了？”  
他们的身体在确认过彼此关系后进一步契合，埃迪将身体的健康管理全权交付于了毒液，因此他许久未再感受过身体的不适。不过现在的情况显然不太合乎常理，这种眩晕并不像来自内耳或是小脑的平衡感失调或仅仅是休息不足，那更像是濒临失血性休克前的眩晕。不知是否是心理因素造成的，他偶尔甚至会感觉自己喉间能尝出血腥味。  
毒液从支撑架的形态又回到埃迪身上，却没正面回复他的问题，只是说道：“……我最近有好好修复我们身体的损伤。”  
“那你一定知道这眩晕的缘由。”埃迪·布洛克敏锐地察觉到了不对，“….你在骗我，毒液。”  
按照往常来说心直口快的共生体会立马告诉他他们的身体出了什么问题，而不是含含糊糊闪烁其词地回答一个关于结果而不是过程的句子。他显然不擅长撒谎，也许在共生体漫长的生命里，这是他第一次考虑“撒谎”这个选项，用以回避宿主提出的疑问。  
他们的思维链接不是对等的，毒液可以轻而易举地读到他的思想，而人类却不能。他得一边忍受共生体的窥视一边努力地去理解对方到底在想什么，这种关系一向让他很被动。尽管如此埃迪仍旧在尝试找到其中的平衡点。  
他按住似乎有些发疼的胸口，深深喘了几口气，期间身体的不适如潮水般迅速退去——这是毒液在修复他的身体。但埃迪·布洛克还是对那种眩晕感心有余悸，他按压着胸口慢慢走到沙发边坐下，望着天花板对自己脑子里的伴侣说：“我还是那个意思……我想我们能一起承担，不论那是好事还是坏事。”  
共生体有一段时间没说话，他在他身体里沉默地潜伏着，在埃迪都快要以为他不打算回答的时候开了口：“我不想吓到你，所以你最好别知道到底发生了什么，这和以前的都不一样。但我能处理好。”  
记者觉得他不如不要说话，这句话让他有些火：“什么叫‘这和以前都不一样’？是最近给你提供的养分不足导致我的器官又开始衰竭了还是你又搞出了什么新的幺蛾子？老天……跟你在一块儿我就不再指望能过上完完全全的正常人生活了！”他的语气渐渐听起来不那么友好，颇有一股要把共生体从身体里揪出来对质的冲动。  
在这个念头刚刚出现的时候那团黑色的流体就从他的身上涌出，很快组成了头部。毒液在半空中居高临下地看着他，微微眯起眼睛来。他先嗤笑了一声：“正常人？”共生体把头往前凑去直到快贴近他的脸，龇了龇牙压低声音发出威胁的磨牙声，接着用分化出的手指使劲戳了戳人类的胸口，像在提醒他自己随时可以杀死脆弱的人类。但即使如此他还是回答了：“问题是很严重，但不是器官衰竭——有我在你的器官不可能出现这种低级问题。”  
埃迪·布洛克仰起头来努力与那双无瞳孔的眼睛对视，被对方尖利的指甲戳着胸口时恍惚觉得胸口要被刺穿。毒液的心情不佳，他看起来几乎要马上发火，这个时候选择与他硬碰硬不是什么好主意，但金牌记者学不会的就是在意气用事时冷静下来。  
“那你得告诉我到底发生了什么！”他挺直了身板压着嗓子对共生体小声吼出来，接着偏过头去望向了另一边选择不与他对视，“我只是想听你告诉我，毒液。”人类的语气不由自主地放缓下来。  
共生体仍旧飘在半空俯视他，而原本剑拔弩张的气氛随着记者的最后一句话消失殆尽。埃迪没看他，把目光投向了更远的地方，或许是桌子上的那盆花，或许是窗帘，这让毒液想起很多次在床上人类失去焦距的目光，无力地搭在枕头上的侧脸。  
汹涌的爱意在他身体里翻滚——自从他意识到人类的感情之后，难以克制地对这个弱小的人类抱有一种保护心理。同时这个认知让共生体没办法如往常一般强硬，在他意识到他对这个人类产生所谓的“爱”以后，他就无法再完全随心而动。  
最终毒液磨了磨牙：“……好吧，但你得保证听完后别带我去做那该死的……核磁共振。”他的声音听起来有些犹豫，抱着不确定性，竟不太符合他的凶猛本性，“也别想把我驱逐出去，我会在那之前先咬掉你的头。”  
埃迪把头转过来面向他，被共生体这番话引发了些许笑意：“我向你保证过绝对不会再抛下你了，伙计——我没有做对不起你的事的理由。”他盯着他那颗黑漆漆的脑袋却始终找不到个能使眼神安顿下来的焦点，于是在那双白色的眼眶中游移起视线，“我不期望你能把所有关于你的事都讲给我，但我希望能和你一同承担一些事。”  
在这番告白后随之而来的是毒液的亲吻。他用那张长满獠牙的嘴吻上人类的嘴唇，并将舌头伸进他的口腔翻搅，在人类的喉咙口触碰，用舌头上伏下的倒刺擦刮过他的上颚，这引起了宿主的颤抖。在这个吻的最后他用牙齿划破了对方的嘴唇，用舌将渗出的血液舔到嘴里，却没帮他修复伤口。  
“太好吃了。”共生体赞叹般开口，他难以抑制分泌的唾液，有些从牙缝里漏出来滴到人类的连帽衫上。  
无论多少次人类都不太适应外星生物过于热情的亲吻，他因为对方直捅到喉咙的舌尖而逼出的泪花，倒刺剐蹭上颚的感觉让埃迪头皮发麻，堪堪挣脱开这个黏糊糊的陷阱时下唇已经被对方的利齿划出了伤口。他伸出手去用指腹蹭过那条口子，手上的血液提醒他刺痛感不是自己的错觉。  
“你还是这么没轻没重……”他正想询问为何这次对方没有立马修复好他的损伤，就被共生体的下一句话惊得睁大了眼。  
毒液又砸了下嘴，似乎在回味刚刚尝到的血腥味：“我就是这个意思，你太好吃了。你的心脏，肝，肺部，我都觉得非常美味——实际上我真的吃了。”  
他从不否认他的贪婪嗜血的本性，而对于人类——埃迪·布洛克——产生爱意这一点他也不否认，但这两种东西交织在一起显然不是什么好主意。埃迪的内脏于他来说看起来闻起来都越来越好吃，这是爱意与他本性的融合导致的。共生体愈发地陷入这种情感，就愈发地想要吃掉对方。字面意思上的。  
最开始他只是小心翼翼地切断他的痛觉神经，然后削下埃迪脏器的极小一部分，尝完便快速修复。渐渐地他无法满足，削去的部分大于了再生，直到人类因为身体产生的眩晕进行质问。  
“……什么？”冲击的事实就这么赤裸裸摆在他面前，以至于埃迪·布洛克只能发出个疑惑的声音，紧接着反应过来的大脑控制他全身打了个寒颤。他察觉到共生体黏糊糊的口水沾湿了衣服，但这显然不是顾及这个的时候。毒液看他的眼神俨然已不光是看待一个人类、一个宿主或是一个伴侣的眼神，那其中还夹杂着……显而易见的食欲。他在毒液面对食物时见过这种目光，危险且令人胆战心惊。  
“我是你的食物吗……？和那些被你咬掉脑袋享用脑浆的坏蛋没什么区别的食物？”  
埃迪的重点并未落到对方吃了自己的心肝肺还有那些乱七八糟的脏器这件事上，那好像并不是完全在他的意料之外、不可理喻的事情，实际上他并未对此产生过多的惧怕，仿佛它的到来只是时间问题。  
他的反应也在共生体的意料之外。  
毒液以为在坦白完之后人类的大喊大叫甚至于惊恐万分地想要将他驱逐出自己的身体，但是对方没有，埃迪·布洛克坦然地接受了他的食欲。并且不可否认地，他察觉到了他深埋于潜意识的兴奋与期盼。

就好像他们逐渐渗透对方的思绪，他所想即为他所想，他所钟爱的即为他所钟爱的，他的欲望、贪婪、本能、食欲即为他的。  
他们已经逐渐成为一个整体，他们即是毒液。

于是共生体的心情因此而万分愉悦，他再次忍耐不住地舔了舔他还在流着血的伤口，血腥味让埋藏在他心底的暴戾与爱几乎要翻涌出来——他对此成瘾。埃迪·布洛克的血液、肝、大脑、心脏，肺部，奔流的血液与鼓动的肉块是他尝过最美味的佳肴。  
“当然不是。”他说。毒液把头往前凑了凑，近乎温柔地蹭上他的脖子，牙齿贴紧人类的动脉，感受皮肤下血液的流动，“你不是食物，Eddie。虽然你的确非常美味——作为食物来说。但这不是我无法抑制本性的根本因素。”  
“我想要吃掉你仅仅是因为我爱你，love。”  
与记者相处过这么一段时间，共生体也学会了几句人类的油嘴滑舌。但他龇着例齿，唾液不断地滑落，诡异得像是哄骗迷途旅人的怪物，孜孜不倦地述说爱意，却越发惊悚。  
而他确确实实只是在表述爱情。  
人类漂亮的湖绿色眼睛盛满了黑色的沼泽，他的肾上腺素在飙升，身体为此而兴奋。他像只被蛇盯上的麻雀那样颤抖起来，原因却不是恐惧。  
他在兴奋。他们都明白这一点，于是不再需要人类的首肯，共生体首先缠绕了上去。  
毒液延伸出更多的触手，像个蚕茧般将埃迪包裹，先是腿，然后是腰，接着上半身，最后他蒙住了那双眼睛，只余下记者的下半张脸还处于黑色流体的缠绕外。  
他不断地、像蛇吐信子那样发出愉快的“嘶嘶”声，察觉到了对方不正常的兴奋感。  
“你已经勃起了吗，埃迪？”他一边用舌头蹭过他的嘴唇，用舌尖在对方的唇上描了描，看着唾液从人类的唇边流向下颚，一直隐没到黑色的胶质物中；一边更加束紧了他，缠绕着埃迪腿部的几缕触手分化出小股的分支，从他的腿间挤进去，沿着股沟、后穴、会阴攀爬而过。带着凉意的触手引起人类的战栗，他反射条件般张开了嘴似乎想要获取一丝氧气，在下一秒口腔里就被塞入了那条黏湿的舌头。  
埃迪·布洛克只能发出“唔唔”的声音，条件反射地挣扎了几下，又很快不动了——他已将自己全部交予他的共生体，犹如向神明献祭。  
腿间的触手很快爬到了他的性器上，从囊带开始，一圈一圈地缠绕上去，搓揉般地挤压着记者已经半勃起的阴茎。同时毒液缠紧了他的双腿，使得它们并拢在一起，还被挤在他腿间的触手就像条丁字裤那样陷入了会阴。紧接着他像要用埃迪的腿进行性交一样，前后抽动着那几条触手，既不伸出吸盘，也不震动，仅仅是控制它们来回滑动。  
但埃迪已经快要射了，他的阴茎涨得发疼，在腿间作乱的触手不知是故意还是无意地，每次蹭过的时候都陷入一些在他后穴的入口里。它们甚至没有钻进去，已经习惯与共生体性交的后穴就已经打开了个小口，露出软肉来。  
他比平时还要兴奋，几乎马上要射出来，而通常这个时候毒液便会阻断精液射出的路径。但今天共生体没有这么做，埃迪享受了一次难得的、顺畅的高潮。精液全部射在黑色的流体里，下一秒就被吞噬殆尽。  
记者的嘴唇还吞咽着毒液的舌头，这使得他连大口呼吸都做不到，当他将嘴张大一些的时候，那条舌头就如影随形地跟了上去，填满他口腔的空隙，入侵他的嘴巴。淅淅沥沥的唾液流了人类一脸，粘稠地滑到下颚，最后被黑暗淹没。  
埃迪的视线被遮蔽了，他只能听见粘液发出的“咕啾”声，口腔因为被强迫撑开太久而酸胀发疼——而他连一根手指都动不了。  
仿佛听到了他大脑所想，毒液终于把他的舌头抽了出去，人类得以缓过呼吸。埃迪·布洛克张大了嘴，连嘴唇间都挂着藕断丝连的黏稠液体，不知是唾液还是其他东西。但他已经无法收拾自己这种惨状，仅仅只能喘气。  
毒液将他的“面罩”稍微往上掀了一些，露出人类的耳朵，然后用他的舌尖轻轻地沿着耳廓滑过，在耳后来回滑动，舔舐的声音不断地传到埃迪的鼓膜。  
“毒液……”他终于得以说出这场性爱里的第一个词语，呼唤了他伴侣的名字。  
“我在。”对方很快回答了他，就在他的脑子里。  
下一秒记者的后穴缓慢地钻入了几条细小的触手，它们并不着急来回抽动，而是雌伏在他的穴口处，按摩般地骚扰他。这感觉快逼疯他了，瘙痒又难耐，好像是故意绕过前列腺，探过他内里的软肉，就是不让人类舒服 。  
在这时共生体稍微放松了一点对埃迪腰的控制，在察觉到的瞬间他就晃了晃腰，或是想要逃避痒意，又或是想要它们触碰到那个最舒服的点。他看不见毒液的表情，不知道他的共生体此时是在冷眼旁观还是像看着一只猎物一样眯着眼睛打量他。  
埃迪·布洛克忍不住开了口：“进来，毒液。”  
今天他的伴侣好像格外听话，在这瞬间那几条触手就合作了一股，形成如同人类性器的形状，狠狠撞了进去，使劲擦刮过前列腺，然后进入他的身体深处。  
他又射了。埃迪在高潮的间隙里察觉到了什么不对劲，这太快了，简直就像……  
“你是不是……”他在喘息和呻吟里费力地开口，还要承受共生体的抽插，“该死的你是不是……把我身体的敏感度提高了。”  
毒液没有第一时间回答，他揭开了对方的“面罩”，让人类的眼睛显露出来，同时将自己的黑色流体从他的身上褪去，组成了一个如同人类一般的身体——就像他们通常在床上时那样——插在对方后穴的那根却仍未停止动作。  
重获光明的瞬间让埃迪·布洛克有些被闪着眼睛似的眯了眯眼，他的湖绿色眼睛里已经满是泪水，眼角鼻子都发着红，嘴唇被蹂躏得仿佛红肿。  
“是。”共生体承认了，他又往前凑去，亲吻上他的宿主，在对方的大脑里完成了剩下的句子，“最后了。”  
埃迪的视线被泪水迷糊了，波光粼粼中他有些看不清东西，却抬起了手臂环住毒液的脖子。他依恋地、充满爱意地与他接吻，同时对他进行反馈。  
人类快要被快感充满的大脑里勉强地组成了一句话。  
“吃掉我吧。”  
毒液看着他的眼睛，快速地分泌着唾液。他的宿主看起来太好吃了，他想要吃掉他，不论是哪种“吃掉”。  
于是在一次高潮与一次高潮的间隙里埃迪察觉到身体有什么不对，但他还没来得及反应，就又被快感充满了全身。  
“你在……吃……我吗？”他艰难地说出了个句子，然后又坠落在情潮里。  
“是的。”毒液用手扶着他的腰，不断来回抽插，“我会切断你的痛觉，直到最后一刻。”  
人类没回答他，性器磨蹭在共生体的腹部，来回几次之后又射出了一股精液。  
外星生物望向他的眼睛，那双眼睛已经没有了焦距，却还是盛着他的黑暗。  
他逐渐吃掉了他的肝、大脑、心脏——并未进行任何补救措施。  
他们一同堕入死亡，一起陷落疯狂。

毒液把人类的最后一点咀嚼干净，然后在氧气里迅速干涸，化作一滩烂泥，或者说一团灰烬。  
而人类最终都会变作灰烬，但他们甚至是带着满心欢喜死去的。  
爱情、共生、恐惧、背德、血腥、缠绵，所有的一切都已没了意义。  
他们已成为一个整体，他们即是毒液。  
向死而生，相互成瘾。

 

————————————FIN


End file.
